


Trust Can Break Easily

by theliteraltrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, cocsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: The Five Times Stiles Trusted Theo and The One Time He Didn't.WARNING:this isn't like,,, a ship fic this is just me venting with what happened to me by projecting onto Stiles, this changes some canon material and stuff, but yeah. this isn't like a happy fic at all and theo isnt the redeemed character he became.





	Trust Can Break Easily

**Author's Note:**

> this is potentially triggering and was written as a way to vent.

1.

 

Stiles wasn’t just a little sad that he and Scott weren’t in the same class in fourth grade, he was  _ very  _ sad that he wouldn’t be able to make small jokes with his best friend. When he was sat with a kid named Theo he decided that he probably shouldn’t spend his time moping about Scott and should at least try to make another friend. So, he decided to invite Theo to the small birthday hangout that was normally just him and Scott playing video games and watching movies. His dad had encouraged him to invite other friends, but he didn’t have any other friends.

 

Stiles first brought the idea up to Scott, and it went well. Scott looked slightly hurt that Stiles wanted to invite someone else to their annual celebration. Stiles reassured him that they would do something just the two of them, but he wanted to make sure Scott and Theo got along before he could actually think about genuinely being friends with the latter boy. That got Scott to smile and agree to it. 

 

So here they were, sitting in the Stilinski house, Stiles and Scott tried to ignore that this was the first one of Stiles’ birthdays without either of his parents being home. His dad was working and his mother was in the hospital. Part of him wanted to cancel on both Theo and Scott so he could spend his birthday with her, but he couldn’t just skip out on the one thing that would bring a sense of normalcy to this year. The rest of him as saying that maybe having a second friend would help him through having to deal with knowing his mother was dying.

 

Stiles realized he only had two xbox controllers a few minutes before Theo arrived, deciding at the last minute that they could play other games instead. So, they were playing Uno. Stiles laughed as he shoved a chip in his mouth, Scott had changed the color of the cards and Theo didn’t have any cards with green or the number 7. “Draw from the deck,” he gestured to the pile.

 

Theo rolled his eyes and sighed. “I know how to play Uno,” he grumbled.

 

Stiles looked at the cards in his hand, he had a pretty decent selection. He looked at the card that Scott had placed, then looked at Theo. He bit his lip and placed down a red 7 and looked at Scott. Scott didn’t seem to care as he placed down a red card. Theo smiled at Stiles, then placed a ‘skip’ card and laughed at the noise that Stiles made. “Dude! I just helped you out and you do me like this?”

 

Theo shrugged. “It was my only red card.”

 

It wasn’t.

  
  


2.

Stiles and Theo had had a few sleepovers together, so Stiles wasn’t too shocked when his dad agreed to let him go camping with the Raeken’s. The reason Stiles even wanted to was because his mother was scared of him, saying he was trying to kill her, and the McCall’s were visiting some of Melissa’s family. Spending a weekend with a friend so that he wouldn’t have to hear his mother screaming to keep him away from her was the best thing Stiles could think of.

 

Now, he was sharing a tent with Theo. Stiles was staring up at the fixture above him, trying his hardest not to remember his mother hitting him, screaming that he was trying to kill her. He felt his chest tighten and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a deep breath.

 

“Stiles?” Theo whispered from the sleeping bag beside him.

 

Stiles turned his head to see Theo on his side, watching him. “Yeah?”

 

Theo furrowed his brows. “You okay? What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

Stiles turned onto his side, facing his new friend. “Just… thinking about my mom,” he sighed.

 

Stiles frowned when Theo reached out and grabbed his hand. “You’ll be okay. She’ll die and you’ll get used to her being gone and then it’ll be over,” Theo smiled, obviously trying to be reassuring. It just caused Stiles to want to throw up. “We don’t have to talk about her. You can tell me about something that makes you happy,” Theo gave Stiles’ hand a gentle squeeze.

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Have you ever seen the movie Scream?” he asked, deciding on the first topic that came to mind.

 

Theo nodded. “Yeah, the one with the hot brunette girl with the psycho boyfriend.”

 

“The party scene took 21 days to film from dusk to dawn, and it’s called the longest night in horror history. The crew that worked on that scene have shirts that say ‘I survived scene 118’ because it was just a nightmare to film. The whole scene was almost an hour long,” Stiles knew it ran exactly 42 minutes long but he didn’t want to get too specific and weird Theo out.

 

Theo pursed his lips. “Cool.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, and the part where Stu shouts ‘you fuckin hit me with the phone, dick’ was improvised because Skeet actually hit Matthew with the phone because his hands were just wet from the corn syrup.”

 

This fact got Theo to perk up. “That’s funny.”

 

Stiles didn’t know how long he babbled to Theo about interesting facts about the making of certain horror movies, and by the time he started talking about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre he had forgotten what even made him start talking about this in the first place.

  
  


3.

 

“Sorry Stiles, I wish I could stay but mom asked me to be home for dinner since we have school tomorrow,” Scott sighed as he headed out the door.

 

Stiles looked at Theo then back to Scott. “Can you come back after dinner? We were all having fun.”

 

“I’ll try but I really don’t think I can. Plus you know how scary my mom can be when I try to bend the rules,” and with that Stiles was left alone with Theo. He closed the door and they went back into his bedroom.

 

Stiles plopped down on his bed and sighed. “What now?”

 

Theo was silent for a second as Stiles started tapping the tips of his fingers together. “We could play kidnapper and victim?” Theo sat on the bed.

 

Stiles furrowed his brow and grimaced. “If I agree to play one of your weird games will if get you to stop suggesting a bunch of different games I’ve never heard of?”

 

He glanced at Theo and saw the boy nod. “I’ll just suggest ones I’ve already suggested.”

 

Stiles sat up. “I guess I can deal with that,” he wasn’t so sure if he could. The past few weeks when the two were alone Theo would suggest they play these games that he obviously made up. They always were generally along the lines of ‘kidnapper and victim’. Sometimes it was ‘murderer and corpse’ or ‘mugger and robbed’. The ambiguity of the game names made Stiles feel like his throat was closing in.

 

Theo stood up and pulled Stiles’ desk chair to the middle of the bedroom. “Do you have any duct tape?” he asked.

 

“Yeah…” Stiles told him where it was and scratched his head as he waited for Theo to come back with it. “What exactly are we doing? Like, what are the rules?” he asked as Theo closed the door.

 

Theo smiled. “Sit in the chair, you’re the victim and I’m the kidnapper. You have to get out and if you can’t do it within an hour the victim dies and we can switch.”

 

“Theo, I’m not sure I want to play this anymore,” Stiles whispered.

 

Theo tsked and shook his head. “You already agreed to it, you can’t back out.”

 

Stiles knew that wasn’t how games worked. When he and Scott would play games they would stop as soon as one of them got bored or didn’t want to play anymore. He didn’t want to get into an argument, so all he did was try to stay still as Theo tried to drag him to the chair. “No,” he said as Theo pulled his arm. 

 

“You struggling actually works perfectly,” Theo struggled.

 

Stiles didn’t remember exactly how he ended up duct taped to the chair, just that he had absolutely no idea how to get out. “Let me go, Theo,” he said.

 

“You have to get out on your own. Wouldn’t want the sheriff to find the dead body of one of his deputies kids, would we?” Theo ran his hand down Stiles’ arm. 

 

Stiles made a noise of discomfort as he tried to lean away. He didn’t remember if he got out within the hour. He didn’t even really remember anything that happened that night. Part of him knew he was blocking it out as some form of coping about every memory connected to Theo and fourth grade.

  
  


4.

 

They were playing hide and seek at Theo’s house. Theo suggested they hide in his mother’s car together so it would be harder for Scott to find them. So, they were sitting in the back of the car. Stiles was sitting on the floorboard while Theo was fiddling with something. Stiles’ eyes widened when the backseat folded in on itself, revealing a crawl space to the trunk of the car. Theo gestured for Stiles to crawl through.

 

“There’s enough room for both of us, Scott will never find us in here, but he could see us if we stayed in the seats because of the windows,” Theo explained.

 

Stiles took a deep breath and decided to go against every instinct that was telling him not to get into the trunk. He crawled in and laid on his back. It was already dark in there before Theo put the seat back so Stiles tried to just pretend he had his eyes closed.  _ Is this what it’s like to be in a casket? Is this what my mom feels? _ Stiles thought to himself in the few seconds of silence and darkness he had.

  
Stiles couldn’t see Theo as he crawled on top of him. “What are you doing?” he asked.

 

Stiles could feel Theo’s hot breath against his face. “Something I’ve wanted to do for a while,” he whispered.

 

Stiles’ eyes widened as Theo slammed his lips against his. Theo was kissing him, but they weren’t kissing. Stiles didn’t want to kiss Theo. He was frozen, and before he could push Theo off of him, it stopped. “Why did you-”

 

Theo pressed his hand on Stiles’ mouth, silencing the question. Stiles felt his chest tighten and he felt the familiar sensation of a panic attack buzzing through his body. He grabbed Theo’s wrist, trying to pull the hand from his face. He heard the sound of someone knocking on the trunk.

 

“Stiles, I heard you. Hiding in the trunk is cheating,” Scott said.

 

Theo groaned and kicked the seat, crawling out of the trunk. “You gave us away doofus,” Theo sighed.

 

Stiles had never been happier to lose at something. The relief that crashed through him when he got out of the trunk was incomparable to anything Stiles had ever felt. “Sorry, I think I should go home,” he said after they got out of the car.

  
  


5.

 

Stiles didn’t mention the kiss, he chose not to think about it. Theo hadn’t tried to kiss him again, so he was starting to get comfortable with him again. That’s why he agreed to go to Theo’s house alone while Scott had a doctor’s appointment. They were sitting on the couch watching Wrong Turn because Theo’s parents and sister weren’t home. The movie ended and they both were bored. “All that did was tell me not to go to the south,” Stiles sighed.

 

Theo snorted. “I don’t know, I think it was telling you that you can decapitate someone from the jaw,” he shrugged, turning to Stiles.

 

Stiles grimaced. “Dude I don’t think I would ever want to do something like that.”

 

“Maybe one day you’ll need that information,” Theo chuckled, turning off the TV. “Let’s go into my room,” it wasn’t a question.

 

Stiles sighed and followed him, sitting on the other boys bed. Theo closed the door and Stiles felt a ball of anxiety form in his chest. “The door doesn’t need to be closed, we’re alone so there’s no way your sister could come in and bother us.”

 

Theo looked at him. “I want to try something,” he said.

 

Stiles watched as Theo sat next to him. “You’re not gonna make me play another game like kidnapper and victim are you?” he asked, wishing his voice wasn’t so small in that moment. Theo was his friend, why was he scared? Looking back Stiles knew that he had a feeling what was going to happen would happen. Theo did what he did that day during hide and seek, he kissed Stiles. Stiles backed his head away. “Stop, I don’t want to kiss you,” he said.

 

Theo grabbed Stiles’ wrists. “Yeah, you do,” he whispered, kissing Stiles again.

 

Stiles tried to pull away, but Theo just changed their position so that he had the advantage. “Stop,” Stiles said when Theo separated their mouths, holding Stiles in place.

 

“Stiles, do you trust me?” Theo asked.

 

_ No _ . “Yeah,” Stiles breathed out, staring into his eyes.

 

Theo kissed him again. “Then let me do this,” he said.

 

Stiles’ brain was screaming as he tried to get Theo to get off of him. He remembered how enclosed he felt in the trunk with Theo. He didn’t think anything could be worse than that. That was before this. That was before Theo pulled Stiles’ pants down despite the protests. That certainly was before Theo touched him, and before he did it again throughout the time before he moved away.

 

Stiles couldn’t drive past that house without panicking. He had never told anyone about what happened, and how often it did. He had felt an immense sense of relief when the Raekens moved, and he spent as much time with Scott as he possibly could.

  
  


+

 

“Stiles why don’t you trust Theo?” Scott asked.

 

Theo had come back, and he came for Scott. He came to join the pack. It looked to Stiles like Scott was just letting Theo waltz back into their lives. Stiles just wished that Scott would listen to him, and know that something was wrong. “Scott please don’t make me tell you,” Stiles whispered, looking at the ground.

 

He knew that he was on the verge of having a panic attack, just thinking about how much he didn’t want to tell Scott about what happened. “What’s wrong?” Scott placed his hand on Stiles’ arm, causing him to jerk away from the sensation.

 

He felt his chest start heaving, his eyes wide. “Scott… Please,” his voice broke and the tears were already forming.

 

_ God why am I such a fucking pussy? Stop crying this happened almost a decade ago. You should be over this, you can’t even drive by the fucking neighborhood without having a fucking panic attack you fucking bitch get over it. _

 

Scott looked like he wanted to do something but couldn’t think of what to do. “Stiles I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what happened.”

 

Stiles nodded and wiped at his face. He took a deep breath. “Uh… something happened before he moved away. He uh, he called it his way of  _ experimenting _ but he didn’t listen when I told him no. He just kept… touching me and eventually I just stopped fighting it because there wasn’t any way of stopping it.”

 

Scott was silent as the tears streamed down Stiles’ face. “Are you saying he raped you?” his voice was quiet.

 

Stiles had never used that word to describe it. He never described it at all. He kept telling himself he didn’t need to tell anyone because he would never see Theo again. Nothing could happen to him again if he just didn’t see him. Then he just had to move back to town, as a werewolf no less. “Yeah.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell your dad?” 

 

Stiles took a deep breath. “Because I didn’t want to tell  _ anyone _ , Scott. I went home early that day we hid in the trunk because he kissed me and I didn’t want it and I just wanted to go home and get away. Then he started acting normal again and I thought maybe it was just a weird thing that wouldn’t happen again, until he kissed me again and held me down and I just… Scott I can’t even go by his old neighborhood without wanting to throw up.”

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, and I wish there was something I could have done,” Scott seemed to not know what to do. He looked like he wanted to hug Stiles but was struggling, thinking maybe Stiles didn’t want to be touched. He didn’t. He just wanted to go home and cry in the shower.

 

Stiles took a deep breath. “Please don’t let him in the pack, Scott. I can’t I just… I can’t go near him.”

 

Scott nodded. “I won’t. If he goes anywhere near you I will personally knock the living shit out of him. It doesn’t matter that he was in fourth grade, he did something to you that is unforgivable and you shouldn’t have to subject yourself to ever being near him again. Even if he’s changed.”

 

Stiles wiped his face and choked back a sob. “I wish I could stop fucking crying.”

 

“This is the first time you ever let this out. It’s okay to cry. You’ve internalized this for 8 years, that’s not healthy. I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but you have to learn how to cope with it. Especially because he’s back and he goes to school with us,” Scott was being rational.

 

“I can’t afford therapy, Scott.”

 

“Maybe going to guidance is a start,” Scott gave him a tight smile. “I just don’t want this to be eating at you.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
